


the mirror man

by cows_are_cool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Dies, Memories, War, flash backs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cows_are_cool/pseuds/cows_are_cool
Summary: a bit of a pov of post battle of Hogwarts of Georges girlfriend





	

**There was a tingling in the back of her eyes, the back of her throat dry, breathing shallow as she stood back taking in the scene before her. The family of red heads were crowded together hugging each other welcoming each member as they arrived.**

  


* * *

  


_He grabbed her pulling her around the corner into an empty corridor._

_“George!” she gasped in recognition “you scared me half to death!”_

_He smiled and leaned close “ssshhhh!” he stage whispered “I’m on a top secret mission”_

_She raised her eyebrows “and what might that be?”_

_“to ask you to the ball” he whispers looking over his shoulder suspiciously “I’m cutting in line”_

  


* * *

  


**She stood back.**

**She would be welcomed. Mrs Weasley would hug her close and she would bury her face in the fiery red curls. But she didn’t.**

  


* * *

  


_Her fingers where clasped tightly together, twisting restlessly. The house before her was beautiful in all its chaos, chickens in the weedy garden, boots on the doorstep and delicious smells drifting from inside. George’s hand on her lower back reassuring._

_The door swung open suddenly. “oh you’re here!” and a smiling Mrs Weasley was welcoming her inside, hugging her “George has told us all about you!”_

_  
_

* * *

  


**George would cling to her hopelessly and tell her to leave to go home, to safety, all the while hugging her closer.**

**She stood back.**

  


* * *

  


_Fred stood behind his brother mischievous wide smile on his lips, giddy as his brother knelt before the girl of his dreams. He whooped the loudest when instead of answering she bent down and kissed him._

_He came forward once they were done, patting his brother on the back smiling just as wide as George “now I’m going to have to find a bird. Or I’ll be the awkward third wheel for a change”_

_  
_

* * *

**She watched as Ron arrived. As he fell to his knees and let out a heart shattering cry of grief. “No! No! No!” he chanted through the tears as he knelt over, reflecting her thoughts.**   


**She took a step back. And another. Her eyes starting to moisten, never leaving the group of red heads.**

  


* * *

  


_George hugged her close, breathing deeply, memorising the feel of her skin and the smell of her hair. Just in case._

_He stepped back kissing her lightly, one final time, forcing a smile on his face. “I’ll see you in the morning” he jested, as if he and Fred were simply going out for drinks._

_The edge of her mouth tilted slightly “I better” she said scornfully eyes passing past George to Fred. Her steely expression a plea for Fred to make sure that happened._

_George bent down kissing her abdomen before rushing out the door with his twin in tow._

_  
_

* * *

  


**If she went home none of it would be real. She wasn’t meant to be here. That’s what had happened, she shouldn’t have come.**

**If she went home George would walk through the door smiling, his mirror walking behind him with an elaborate story to tell.**

**She had to go home.**


End file.
